My Answer
My Answer, performed by "Seamo", was the tenth ending in the Japanese version of Part II of the Naruto: Shippūden series replacing Deep Breath. It ran from episodes 116 to 128 and was replaced by It Was You. Lyrics Rōmaji Ima, dekinjakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no maipeesu de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikebaii Kono sekai wa hitosujinawa dewa ikanari sore ha naze nara Kamisama ga tsukutta tesuto dakara muzukashii n da Bunkei? Rikei? Mushiro doutoku, kimi nara kore wo dou toku? Kore wa, marude jinsei, dakara uchikomu shinken ni Bokura wa nayamu mayou nandemo jibun ni toikakeru Hitotsu ja nai kotaesagashi gamushara ni oikakeru Ima, dekinjakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no maipeesu de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikebaii Mirai no bokunara ima no boku ni oshiete agerareru Kimi no doryoku ga jibun ni kawaru toki made oikatsudukerebai Rōmaji (Full Version) Ima dekinjakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Konoyo wa hitosu jinawa de wa Ikanai sore wa nazenara Kamisama ga tsukutta TEST dakara muzukashii nda Bunkei Rikei Mushiru doutoku Kimi nara kore o dou toku Kore wa marude jinsei Dakara uchikomu shinken ni Bokura wa nayamu mayou Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru Hitotsu janai kotae sagashi Gamushara ni oikakeru Ima dekinjakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Sora yo umi yo kimi mo onaji you ni nayanderu no kai Kaze yo taiyou kimi mo hito shirezu naite iru no kai Osoreru koto wa nai yo shippai sono tsugi ga shoubu We Fight Kizu darake no touan ga iki ta akashi sou nanda Haji o kai te mo kesa nai de tsukawa naide keshigomu Mushiro hitotsu hitotsu no omoi o nejikomu Bokura wa nayamu mayou Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru Hitotsu janai kotae sagashi Gamushara ni oikakeru Ima dekinjakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Hakushi no kami ni mirai wo kaki konde Sono pende ten wo sende musubu Kimi dake no ansaa Mirai no boku nara ima no boku ni oshiete agerareru Kimi no doryoku ga jishin ni Kawaru toki made oitsudzukereba ii Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Kanji (Full Version) 今、出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じて ゆっくり行けばいい この世は一筋縄では いかない それは何故なら 神様が作った テストだから難しいんだ 文系?理系?むしろ道徳 君ならこれをどう解く? これは まるで人生 だから打ち込む 真剣に 僕らは悩む 迷う 何度も自分に問いかける 1つじゃない 答え探し がむしゃらに追いかける 今、出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい 空よ 海よ 君も同じように悩んでるのかい? 風よ 太陽 君も人知れず泣いているのかい? 恐れる事はないよ 失敗 その次が勝負 We Fight!! 傷だらけの答案が 生きた証 そうなんだ 恥をかいても 消さないで 使わないでケシゴム むしろ1つ1つの思いをねじ込む 僕らは悩む 迷う 何度も自分に問いかける 1つじゃない 答え探し がむしゃらに追いかける 今、出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい 白紙の紙に 未来を書きこんで そのペンで 点を線で 結ぶ 君だけの アンサー 未来の僕なら 今の僕に 教えてあげられる 君の努力が自信に 変わる時まで追い続ければいい 今、出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい English (Full Version) Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself No one ever said life was easy, you know? God made it tough because its all part of his test How will you solve it? with art? science? ethics? That's what life is all about-you got to take it seriously We worry, we wonder, we second guess ourselves There's not one right answer, so keep pushing forward and look for yours Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself I ask the sky and sea, do you wonder like me too? I ask the wind and sun, do you cry without anyone noticing too? There is nothing to be afraid of. It's just another battle, we fight!! I'm already full of scratches everywhere but its just the way life is Just keep drawing your life there's no need to use an eraser You just need one goal We worry, we wonder, we second guess ourselves There's not one right answer, so keep pushing forward and look for yours Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself I write on a blank piece of paper what I would like to be in the future but no one really knows the truth That's why you need your answer If i were from the future then i could tell the present me to "change your hard work into confidence and keep trying until your reach your goal" Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sakura Haruno * Naruto Uzumaki * Iruka Umino * Ino Yamanaka * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Sai * Hinata Hyūga * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Tsunade * Jiraiya * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari Trivia *In the last part of the ending an umbrella with a heart on top is drawn on the sand with the names; "Sasuke" and "Sakura" written under, although Sasuke's name is crossed. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:My ANSWER